monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: Palico Weapons
This page is Under Construction! Please be patient as we continue to update. A list of all available Palico Weapons in the game. Armor are separated by Rarity. Event-only Weapons are listed under Event Weapons. In-depth information is fully present at a Weapon's individual page. Rare 1 F Derring Lance / ブレイブネコランス F Bone Wedge / ボーンネコピック F Bone Hammer / ボーンネコハンマー F Iron Sword / アイアンネコソード F Machalite Wedge / マカネコピック F Paw Punch / 肉球ネコぱんち F Yukumo Bokken / ユクモノネコ木刀 F Grilled Hammer / グリルネコハンマー F Arzuros Mace / アシラネコトゲ棍棒 F Kecha Harrow / ケチャネコまぐわ F Kut-Ku Cutter / クックネコカッター F Slagtoth Leaf / ズワロネコリーフ F Rheno Hammer / リノプロネコ金槌 F Mosgharl Broom / マギュルネコホウキ F Volvi Lantern / ラングロネコ提灯 F Jaggi Knife / ジャギィネコナイフ F Vprey Wedge / ランポスネコピック Rare 2 F Cabra Pounder / カブラネコデンデン F Marauder Blade / 武者ネコノ太刀 F Marauder Gavel / 武者ネコノ槌 F Rathian Rapier / レイアネコレイピア F Uragaan Iron / ガンキンネコ鉄塊 F Barrel Basher / 大タルネコハンマー F Khezu Whaccine / フルフルネコチクリ F Barroth Mace / ボロスネコメイス F Wroggi Guitar / フロギィネコギター F Bnaha Dagger / ブナハネコダガー F Bell Rod / すずらんネコロッド F Bulldrome Tusk / ドスブルネコタスク F Giant Acorn / 巨大ネコどんぐり Rare 3 F Scylla Wedge / スキュラネコピック F Qurupeco Axe / ペッコネコアックス F Ludroth Paw / ルドロスネコネイル F Seltas Drill / セルタスネコドリル F Rathalos Blade / レウスネコブレイド F Guild Rapier / ギルドネコレイピア F Mewsurper's Peal / 王ネコ剣ゴロゴロ F Duram Axe / ドボルネコアックス F Nibel Blammer / ハプルネコ銃槌 F Agnaktor Lance / アグナネコランス F Narga Shuriken / ナルガネコ手裏剣 F Diablos Hammer / ディアネコハンマー F Zamtrios Paw / ザボアネコハンド F Lagombi Staff / ウルクネコステッキ F Plesioth Board / ガノスネコボード F Tigrex Whammer / レックスネコ轟槌 F Baggi Billy / バギィネコ警棒 F Naja Pungi / ガララネコプーンギ Rare 4 F Golden Gadget / 金色ネコノカラクリ F Wood Chopper / マキワリネコ斧 F Brachy Punch / ブラキネコパンチ F Barioth Knife / ベリオネコ包丁 F Lagia Anchor / ラギアネコアンカー F Kaiser Mace / カイザーネコメイス F Katzenlampe / ランタンofキャット F Kushala Wand / ワンドネコ＝ダオラ F Gigginox Fork / ネブラネコフォーク F Bannerman Flag / 旗本ネコ合戦旗 F Fencer Sword / 剣豪ネコ七支刀 F Akantor Sword / 覇剣ネコカムトルム F Le Coeur de Chat / THEキャットハート F Escador Scythe / エスカドネコサイス F Ukanlos Sword / 崩剣ネコカムルバス F Vangis Mace / バンギスネコ暴鎚 F Kirin Rumblezap / 神ネコ剣ピカゴロ F Cursed Cloud / 凶ネコ刀【鰯雲】 F Kitty Cornerer / 窮鼠噛猫のボルグ Rare 5 F Derring Lance S / ブレイブＳネコランス F Bone Wedge S / ボーンＳネコピック F Bone Hammer S / ボーンＳネコハンマー F Carbalite Sword / カブレラネコソード F Carbalite Wedge / カブレラネコピック F Paw Punch S / 肉球Ｓネコぱんち F Yukumo Bonito / ユクモノネコ木刀・鰹節 F Arzuros Mace S / アシラＳネコトゲ棍棒 F Fingerlicker / ネコノバンサン F Kut-Ku Cutter S / クックＳネコカッター F Kecha Harrow S / ケチャＳネコまぐわ F Qurupeco Axe S / ペッコＳネコアックス F Basarios Axe S / バサルＳネコアックス Rare 6 F Rheno Hammer S / リノプロＳネコ金槌 F Mosgharl Broom S / マギュルＳネコホウキ F Volvi Lantern S / ラングロＳネコ提灯 F Cephalos Brush S / ガレオスＳネコブラシ F Slagtoth Leaf S / ズワロＳネコリーフ F Jaggi Knife S / ジャギィＳネコナイフ F Vprey Wedge S / ランポスＳネコピック F Nibel Blammer S / ハプルＳネコ銃槌 F Conga Cymbals S / コンガＳネコシンバル F Khezu Whaccine S / フルフルＳネコチクリ F Barroth Mace S / ボロスＳネコメイス F Wroggi Guitar S / フロギィＳネコギター F Uragaan Iron S / ガンキンＳネコ鉄塊 F Barrel Basher S / 大タルＳネコハンマー F Cabra Pounder S / カブラＳネコデンデン Meowtetsuken / 名刀ニャンテツケン F Pounderpurr / 打ち出のニャンコ槌 F Queen Rapier / クイーンネコレイピア F Daimyo Shears S / ザザミＳネコバサミ F Scylla Wedge S / スキュラＳネコピック F Garuga Fan S / ガルルガＳネコ羽扇 F Agnaktor Lance S / アグナＳネコランス F Blazing Blade / 炎剣ネコブレイド F Guildcalibur / ギルドネコカリバー F Narga Shuriken S / ナルガＳネコ手裏剣 F Mewsurper's Roar / 王牙ネコ剣【猫雷】 F Diablos Hammer S / ディアＳネコハンマー F Seltas Drill S / セルタスＳネコドリル Rare 7 F Bnaha Dagger S / ブナハＳネコダガー F Bell Rod S / すずらんＳネコロッド F Bulldrome Tusk S / ドスブルＳネコタスク F Giant Acorn S / 巨大Ｓネコどんぐり F Barrel Mallet / タル小槌【天地無用】 F Lagombi Staff S / ウルクＳネコステッキ F Zamtrios Paw S / ザボアＳネコハンド F Naja Pungi S / ガララＳネコプーンギ F Duram Axe S / ドボルＳネコアックス F Monoblos Lance S / モノブロＳネコランス F Seregios Edge S / レギオスＳネコシクリ F Grav Bazzoka S / グラビＳネコバズーカ F Baggi Billy S / バギィＳネコ警棒 F Tigrex Whammer S / レックスＳネコ轟槌 F Brachy Wallop / ブラキネコメガパンチ F Katzenfunzel / ノワールofキャット Rare 8 F Ludroth Paw S / ルドロスＳネコネイル F Plesioth Board S / ガノスＳネコボード F Lagia Anchor S / ラギアＳネコアンカー F Giggi Fork S / ネブラＳネコフォーク F Kirin Bolt / 神ネコ剣【猫光】 Dirty F Blade / 北辰納豆流ニャン蛮刀 Rare 9 F Barioth Knife S / ベリオＳネコ包丁 F Golden Gadget S / 金色Ｓネコノカラクリ F Wood Chopper S / マキワリＳネコ斧 F Kushala Wand S / ワンドＳネコ＝ダオラ F Genie Breath S / マジンＳネコダマシ F Kaiser Mace S / カイザーＳネコメイス F Bannerman Pride / 旗本ネコ合戦旗【忠】 F Fencer Sword S / 剣豪ネコ七支刀【宮】 F Vangis Mace S / バンギスＳネコ暴鎚 F Ukanlos Sword S / 崩剣Ｓネコカムルバス F Escador Scythe S / エスカドＳネコサイス Rare 10 F Gypceros Glare S / ゲリョスＳネコアンク F Le Chatphrodite / THEヴィーニャス Dragon Evertones / 悠久の龍頭琴 F Akantor Sword S / 覇剣Ｓネコカムトルム F Cursed Sky / 凶ネコ神刀【天照】 F King Catpetter / 猫撫王ボルグデルグ Fiendlyne Fetter / 束縛のハルスキャット Event F Monqlo Mallet / モンクロネコボトル F Blanka Fish / N/A F Star World / スターネコワールド F Fan Megaphone / ＭＨＢネコメガホン Invincible Hammer / 無敵のハンマー Alastor / N/A Sword of Purrity / N/A F Fan Megaphone G / ＭＨＢネコメガホンＧ F Monqlo Mallet S / モンクロＳネコボトル F Star World S / スターＳネコワールド Caliburn / カリバーン Minder's Binder / 秘書のバインダー Sentry's Pickaxe / 監視員のつるはし Kut-Ku Cackle / 怪鳥のクックック Bulldrome Rrrush / 大猪のドッドッド F Melodic Baton / メロディネコタクト Rushing Hammer / ラッシュハンマー F Chun Bracelets / N/A F Magical Baton / マジカルネコタクト Invincible Hammer S / 無敵のＳハンマー Tenderpaw Clog / ネコ鉄下駄【煮苦級】 MH4G Exclusive